Talk:Divider
Well, I'm suprised nobody has made a talk page about the Divider, as he has an epic Death Scene. Personally, from seeing this Necromorph, I think he is one of the most powerful and strange Necromorphs in the game, as his body can split into independant creatures that do not require a body. But here I'd like to note that in the Medical Bay, there is a image on the walls, a poster, of a Skeleton with red circles at the joints where the Conponents seem to detach once their main body has been destroyed. Anybody else see this, as it may be a reference to the Divider. Necromorph-X 07:14, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Could you take a screencap of that? It would make a great addition to the Divider's gallery. Unclekulikov 19:41, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I'd just like to note that the divider might be a person with bone problems or used to be someone confined to a wheelchair because in the first Dead Space they were on a mining ship that was based soley on mining with barely any room for medical attention. While on the Sprawl in D.S.2 the station was economicly and socially supportive and could probably treat each other, which would explain why there were less Dividers in Dead Space 2. Except there was a whole medical deck on the Ishimura, since mining is a very dangerous occupation. The ship even had what looked like a stasis or kinetic chamber (like the ones seen in Dead Space 2) for serious injuries. What I do notice is that every divider I have seen is wearing a torn white laboratory coat or uniform, similar to what Nicole was wearing. Perhaps dividers are built out of people with a specific body type, perhaps ectomorphic.Unclekulikov 19:41, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Other Component Death? Just out of curiosity, what happens if you die by the other conponents, not the Head that seems to turn Isaac into a Necromorph... Necromorph-X 07:16, September 2, 2010 (UTC) I'd imagine Isaac has the affected area torn off or something ludicrously out of place like that. Captain tweed 23:28, February 1, 2011 (UTC) I don't think the other components have a grapple move, which is what is required for a death scene.Unclekulikov 19:41, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Maybe it tears off the limb and somehow takes control of him that way? Wait...they would take control through the arms. Like Liquid Snake...Liquid Snake was a divider all along!Talon-Snake 15:26, February 20, 2011 (UTC) In ds2 it appears more a ghost than a necromorph Um, Unclekulikov, Hunter and Ubermorph don't have a grapple move, they have a stabbing death scene. Dinosaurfan1 01:47, March 2, 2011 (UTC) One of the arms will strangle Issac and I'm not sure what the legs will do. halseymj 13:34, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I will go and confirm this later. halseymj 13:40, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Other than that I have no idea about the legs. halseymj 13:45, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Divider Limbs = Growth Cones? Anyone else thinks that their separated limbs really look like neural growth cones? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o-rg9e7hO9E And yes, growth cones are able to keep moving in the same manner when 'dismembered' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dRB77wFwipA New Strategy? I was playing Dead Space 2 recently, and I may of found a new strategy for the Divider (at least the first one encounter in chapter 9) when it starts coming towards you in the hallway, stasis it and run past it. Shoot a detonator mine at the wall and he will walk into it and blow up ALL the componets. This is a guarenteed Insta-kill as long as you shoot it a couple times WITHOUT dismembering it. Dinosaurfan1 01:51, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Only two? Are there really only two Dividers in DS2? They were one of the few necromorphs to actually freak me out. NO THERE WERE NOT tHERE WAS ACTUALLY 3 OH NO! Appendages When I was playing Dead Space 1 after I destroyed a Divider the head appendage went over to a corpse and looked like it was trying to reattach to the body, I killed it before it could continue but has anyone else seen this happen? :Pretty sure it's just rag-doll physics at work. But it was still scary when you think about it. :P — subtank (7alk) 12:48, May 16, 2011 (UTC) : That would be one of the best things ever. halseymj 14:22, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Just think about it for a moment. The human head can stay alive for up to 15-20 seconds after it's been decapitated. Pair that up with the divider's head death. Isaac would basically be able to watch his own body walk away. Creepy, eh? A light in the darkness 00:38, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey, actually, should what I said be put in the trivia section of the page? ;) A light in the darkness 06:25, May 23, 2011 (UTC) No, because it's a real world/fictional subject, not specific to Dead Space. 00:22, July 23, 2011 (UTC) False Info I've played through Dead Space 2 10 times and I've NEVER seen a Divider in the Sprawl Tram System. The Tram Sequence is where you go through the Tram and then you crash and slide out and then you hang upside-down. Just before Chapter 3. Anyway, someone thought that they saw a Divider while sliding through the Tram, so I edited it. Unless someone can provide a source that a Divider was in fact there, that information isn't going to be there. PlasmaTurkey 20:06, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Food for thought There is a piece of trivia that says that the divider shouldn't be able to sprint which I agree with but seeing as how the head can control of a body, it probably holds control over the other componants and is strong enough keep them from breaking.user:Stormtrooper16 01:03, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Well it can jog, which seems sufficient when it chases Isaac.--LBCCCP 01:06, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Reference to "The Thing" I know Necromorphs are already similar to the creature from John Carpenter's The Thing ''(Being extremely digusting and frightening just to look at), but the Divider seems like the Thing because in the film "Every part of him was a whole, every little piece was an individual animal" and that seems to fit the Divider's description. Full arm trivia piece I know it sounds weird but I was just playing last night and it happened with the first encounter. I shot it a couple of times with the javelin just to mess around and when I killed it I was shooting the limbs and I saw the full arm with the hand component attached with a javelin spear through it. Don't ask me how it happened, I had left the area and headed up the elevator and when I thought I should take a picture I went back to the room and all of it was gone. user:Stormtrooper16 07:05, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Wait, the body split apart? And the hand component was still moving with the Javelin Spear through it? [[User:Supertologist|''Supertologist ]](''talk'') 20:09, October 8, 2011 (UTC) So the body split apart like normal and the arm the spear was through was all read dead and only detached at the shoulder so it still had an elbow the top half of the arm the hand componant is attached to 20:12, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Separate article for living component? These walking skulls should have their own article, since they can be encountered without the pressence of a divider, for example under a large battery before activating a tram with Ellie. Xeoxer 16:39, November 4, 2011 (UTC) what if... Just thinking, wouldn't it be neat if you encounter necromorphs like the one Isaac becomes after the head takes him over? It would make sense because surly other people have encountered it and died like Isaac. Maddyporter4639 This creature is going to be in dead space 3?! How amazing!! However, i wish it was stronger, instead of just it's head appearing, it's needs a full body appearince... P.S. if it DOES appear in DS3 (which it does), where is a picture of it in that specific game? The master of Wikia (talk) 14:58, September 14, 2012 (UTC)creatorofwikiaThe master of Wikia (talk) 14:58, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Do you really need to say presumably 6+ times? Not sure who decided to use the word presumably 6+ times on this page, but I fixed it. Come on guys. -GLaDOS 20:19, January 16, 2017 (UTC)